Why Peter Parker Should Not Meet the X Men!
by ZeroTheDestroyer
Summary: As soon as Peter gets his powers, he does three things to change his life: 1. Uses it to steal super villain money, 2. Uses this money to support his family, 3. Moves to Bayville. Things start to look up...until he meets the X-Men.


**Short Story  
**

"If Peter Made a Different Choice"

* * *

**Peter**

Past

* * *

When I was fourteen years old I went on a class trip.

Two hours into the trip I was bitten by a radioactive spider.

Four hours into the trip I was taken to the Emergency ward.

Twenty four hours later I woke up in my bed.

Forty eight hours after that, I discovered I had super powers.

And you think you had weird days?

So, like any teenager with super powers, I used them responsibly: I used them to make money, and, for a time, it worked.

I won wrestling matches, I won races, I won basketball games, all of which were in illegal gambling rings. I wasn't an idiot; I knew if I showed up in school and suddenly started slam dunking over the seniors, questions would be raised.

Uncle Ben wondered where I got so much extra cash, and I told him I got a part time job. He asked me where, so I told him Burger King. He told me I was bullshitting, and I caved in then told him I was playing the stock market.

For some reason he believed that, it's one of the advantages of being a genius.

He started talking about 'with great power, comes great responsibility or some kind of old crap, until I bought him a Corvette. Then he told me to do whatever the hell I want.

So I did.

I used my powers to win larger and larger sums of money. I occasionally partook in late night stealing, stealing from the bad guys that is, even made a few investments.

Soon I had enough money to pay for a university tuition, so I gave up on the gambling and stealing, but continued with the investing. Turns out I really had a flare for the stock market. I lost a lot of money at the start, but by the end of my first year, I managed to reel up a huge profit ratio, that more than covered my losses.

With my new found wealth, I decided to share it.

The first thing I did was get my Uncle Ben and Aunt May enrolled in a local college in Accounting, then bought a house in Bayville. For some reason the house costs were pretty low.

Something about crazy beams of red light appearing in the night sky, unexplained weather patterns, blue elf sightings, girls who could walk through walls, random earthquakes, magnetic signals that occasionally disrupted Satellite TV, and a hairy drunk named Logan.

The last part was the only one I actually thought was not an urban legend. I mean a blue elf? Give me a break. How exactly does one go around hiding pointy ears, a blue complexion, and a tail? You would probably need to set up some kind of cult to hide the fucker, and even then there's no guarantee the elf will stay hidden.

Random weather patterns? Freak incidence.

Laser beams in the sky? Probably the military.

Earthquakes? Tectonic plates.

I had an explanation for all the freaky shit that happened in the area, and when I finally moved into my new house, with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, I could have safely said that I made the right decision.

* * *

"Peter, come out here, this house has an outdoor pool!" Yes, I definitely made the right choice. "Err, if you decide to invite any girls over for a pool party, you had better make sure we're not home."

"…yeah, after being called a dorky, snarky, snot-nosed, pencil necked freak for most of my first year, I'm not exactly ready to start dating." I'm not gay, I am just paranoid that the bitch will run off with my money. I watch TV, I know how these things go down. "Besides, who would date a 5'4, 110 pound nerd who spends his day playing stocks and doing homework?"

"In my day, plenty," Uncle Ben pointed out. "Back then girls would have killed for a fine, upstanding gentleman like you." True, but back then they would have killed for a man who just didn't treat them like crap.

"Come to think of it, if you don't bring a girl over, it might actually be a good thing. I mean, your Aunt May doesn't exactly approve of the girls you associated with back in New York."

"Oh, yeah, you mean MJ." God, sometimes I wanted to kill Mary Jane. I was an awkward teenager, who had a crush on her, and she used me.

Then again, I did fall for her because of her looks, so I can't complain.

Sure, she copied off my homework, took my lunch money, and always bitched about her family, but given how my only other friend was jackass Harry Osbourne, she might have actually kept me sane.

"Don't worry about me bringing over girls like MJ, or any girls for that matter." Girls are the bane of my existence. Better to stay far clear from that gender.

"What's this about girls?" I heard Aunt May call from the backyard. "Peter, you know full well I do not approve of that Scarlet woman Watson, why just the other day I heard a rumor about her…"

* * *

**Peter**

Past

* * *

I spend most of my time slinging from building to building. Turns out I've got some kind of endocrine tract that allows me to open up the pores underneath my wrist, which opens up a gland that produces webbing.

I analyzed what it was made out of and it was a polymer compound similar to plastic, only rolled up with balls of microscopic histones.

The histones are the reason why its super coiled so tightly, and I am grateful for it every day (I'm not talking about histones in DNA).

* * *

**Peter **

Present

* * *

"Mom, I think I just saw the boogey man," I hear a little girl say, I look down, while crawling on the wall of a building, with my burglar uniform on.

My large white synthetic eyes must be pretty terrifying in the dark. "Mom, I think it's going to eat me."

I smile underneath my mask. Kids today sure are paranoid, and that's a good thing. They should be scared; they have the right to be afraid. You see, while I was going around stealing money, equipment, etc, from the bad guys, I ran into some really weird people. I'm not talking your run of the mill weird, I'm talking weird in the sense that I've seen some of the strangest villains this side of the planet.

I stole a nuke generator from a German Professor with eight metallic tentacles. He said his name was Dr. Octavius, so, not surprisingly, the newspapers named him Dr. Octopus. He got real pissed when I called him that, but he wasn't too happy when I stole his equipment and sold it to the black market, so there's no love lost between us.

Hopefully the mini-nukes, the ones I sold, are in better hands, but somehow I doubt it.

Then there was this Green Goblin fellow.

Now, I may be a genius, but it doesn't take a brilliant scientist to realize that the guy you're fighting is someone you've met at a Parent-teacher Conference. About two minutes into the fight I realized I was fighting Mr. Osbourne, and, right away, I was in a difficult situation because if he heard me talk, he'd probably recognize who I was.

Plus, I had a lot invested in Os-Corp Enterprises.

So I decided not to steal from the crazy fuck, and you know what? The Green Goblin guy has left me alone ever since.

Makes me wonder what would have happened if I actually stopped the guy's villainous schemes on a daily basis.

I could also mention some other minor villains I stole from; a gigantic Russian in a Rhino suit, a green clad man in a scorpion's tail, another green clad man in a chicken uniform (I think his name was The Vulture), and a hardcore homosexual in a tight yellow body suit.

I think he called himself The Shocker.

All of these guys were bad ass to the bone.

They stabbed, punched, kicked, slashed, sliced, tore, impaled, and burned me, when they got the chance.

Most of the money I made while I had super powers were made at their expense, you wouldn't believe how much cash you can make robbing the bad guys, and I did that on a regular basis. The best part is the tabloids wrote an article about some mysterious hero who occasionally beat up the evil 'super villains.'

Please, Doc Oc is a kitten if you don't get in his bad side, and Norman Osbourn is a kind, loving father, even if he is bat shit crazy, and talks in a third person.

"Somebody stop that robber, he's getting away!" Now is the time to make some quick cash.

I spray a stream of web to the mugger, and pull him from across the street. You got to love Hooke's law. The elastic power of the web is literally flinging him towards me, as if he's being pulled by some spring. Before he gets a chance to say anything I slam my fist into his face in mid air. Blood splatters onto the ground, and I can see bits of teeth fall onto the street.

Some old lady is screaming, and the little girl who said she saw the 'boogeyman' is running away in terror. Now that is one smart brat. "Bet you'll think twice before mugging a newspaper vendor," I tell the mugger.

I am holding him up by his leg, letting him dangle while I am sticking to the side of the building. It's a seven storey drop to the pavement. "So, how much did you steal?"

"Maybe 300, I don't know, please don't hurt me!" I smell urine. Shit. This happens 2/7 times. "I have more money, I've got a whole stash, just, please don't kill me. I have a family." That's another problem. Many of these thugs do have a family.

Some of them are even good to their wife and kids. "Please."

I sigh, and nod my head. "Alright, but this better be worth it."

Dropping off half the money he stole back to the vendor, who asked me 'Where is the rest?', we go to see his prized stash.

Turns out he isn't lying. There is a lot of cash.

* * *

**Peter**

Past

* * *

It is on was on my way home that I ran into trouble. You see, I have this one amazing ability that distinguishes me from the other freaks with super powers: Temporary Precognition. I call it spider senses. I still have no idea how it works, since there hasn't been much scientific literature written about it, but it has kept me from being killed in half a dozen situations.

Doc Oc can attest to that.

My spider senses were going berserk when I swung near a demolition site.

I looked down to see that the place was literally being torn apart, which was saying something since buildings aren't easy to break to pieces, not when they are made from concrete. I ducked out of the way as a stray shrapnel of wood sliced through the air, and embedded itself onto a building behind me.

I was about to turn the other direction, when another dozen shrapnel flew past me and right through a window of a nearby apartment complex. I heard screaming coming from inside and I heard the cries of a mother crying for her baby.

I quickly went into the building, looking like your neighbourhood burglar and screamed, "Ma'am, are you okay?" I ducked as a vase was thrown at me. "Christ, I am trying to help!"

"Go away!" she screamed. It was a young woman with long red hair that was wrapped in a tight bun around her head. Her night gown was on, making it easy for me to make out the curvaceous body underneath.

'Damn!' I shook my head at the sight, not time for hormones, time for that later. "Is your baby alright?"

"No, he's not." She pointed to a guy in a Mafia dress. " My baby's been stabbed by a flying stake!"

I tried not to frown. When she meant baby, she meant her boyfriend. "Okay, er, you might want to call an ambulance."

I ran out of the apartment and break through the window. No time to use the door. I had to stop the fight taking place outside, it's not that I am a super hero; it's more to do with the scene the battle is causing. If the cops are forced to come here, they might do a more thorough investigation around here, and find out that I've been doing some late night robbery in these parts.

Better to nip this in the bud, and just drop these guys off at the local police station.

* * *

**Peter**

Present

* * *

"Blob! Watch where you're throwing that thing!" A brown haired boy yells, he looks about my age. Come to think of it, they all look about my age.

There are three boys, and, one girl, correction, one really hot girl in a skin tight uniform, in the immediate area. "You trying to get us killed?"

"Sorry, Lance," the 'Blob" says. The fat sack of crap has the gall to look happy that he almost murdered his own side. The bastard turns to another group of kids, who, not surprisingly, are about my age.

This time there are two girls, and two guys. "It's hard to see in the dark." Blob smiles.

What an idiot.

There are street lights everywhere. I jump down to a nearby building in the demolition site and watch the proceedings. So far Lance, Blob, hot red-clad girl, and some boy, who looks suspiciously like the rape-baby of a sewer frog, are winning. Their opponents are, if it were possible, an even freakier looking group of weirdoes.

The group of kids, aged fourteen to fifteen, are wearing matching blue bodysuits.

There is a yellow X label on all of them, as if to paint some kind of target. "We won't let you get the Mutant in this building, Lance. We are going to stop you!" This is said by a guy who looked to be covered in ice.

Damn, that's got to chill. I should probably find some kind of flame thrower to thaw him. "The New Mutants are more than a match for you!"

"We are going to do what Summer's couldn't," a tall girl with coco coloured skin says. The girl's hot, seriously she's on fire.

No, literally. She's on fire.

Flames are covering every inch of her body. "We're going to destroy you, and, this time, for good."

"Where have I heard that before," Scarlet-babe, says dryly. "Boom Boom, you left us for these dorks?"

The hot Goth points towards ice-boy and candle-girl. "You are an idiot."

The busty blond girl, Boom Boom, whom I'd like to make some boomboom with, shrugs. "I could do worse."

"Yeah, like you punks!"….a twelve year old boy says. Oh, god. What a farce. "We'll stop you evil doers."

I try not to choke on my laughter.

Then the battle starts, and I try not to slam my head against the building wall as they weild their power like a battering club.

Good, god!

Have these morons learned any self control? Who the hell teaches these freaks? The candle-girl set her twelve year old ally on fire, and frost boy had to douse him out. Meanwhile the fat sack of shit, The Blob, casually walks in on them and knocks out three of them.

He then turns to Boom Boom. "They should probably see a doctor."

The blond girl shrugs and drags her friends out of the site. Meanwhile the other group of freaks take their time walking into the building.

Eventually the hot blond manages to bring her friends into a beat up old jeep and starts to rev up the engine.

While she drives I decide to follow. I want to know where these guys are coming from. Clearly they are wearing uniforms, and it looks expensive. The material looks like some kind of synthetic metalloid, and that does not bode well.

Whoever this group works for has some serious funding even if their recruits are complete incompetents.

* * *

**Peter **

Present

* * *

Imagine my surprise when her trail leads me to the world famous Xavier Institute for the gifted. When they mean 'Gifted' what most people assume is 'Special' and when they mean special, they mean 'Stupid." Xavier's Institute is supposed to be a place where these really stupid kids get help.

Professor Xavier never mentions in his brochure how he helps them; all I know is that the kids there are a lot stupider than the average bear.

Hence, I'm not surprised why the battle turned out the way it did.

Whatever the hell do they teach those kids in there, It sure isn't astrophysics.

"Logan!" Cum-in-my-Boom Boom shouts. "We got some flat liners down here."

Logan…wait isn't that the name of the town drunk? The one everyone is supposed to stay away from?

My spider senses are telling me that it's dangerous to be so close to him, so I climb further up the large oak trees I am hanging from. I can barely make him out now, and when I see his nose barely twitch, I have a feeling that he can smell individual scents.

Not good. Not good at all.

Better cover myself with some kind of anti-scent solution the next time I am around this bozo.

"Damn it! Did you guys try and take on the Brotherhood, again?"

He slaps his palm on his face. "You know what? Don't tell me. Just take the little shits and I'll meet you in the Sick Bay."

Interesting, they have a mini-clinic in their as well? What exactly are they running here? Some kind of Wal-mart super villain organization with kids? Train them young?

Damn. Not even the Kingpin is this evil.

This Charles Xavier is one evil motherfucker if he's taking in kids and turning them into tools for crime. Better stay far clear from him, who knows how many levels of badass he is if he can keep super-hot girls who set themselves on fire under his fingers.

And the old bastard probably gets laid too. Damn my pesky virginity. If only I didn't hate/love girls so much.

"Do you hear something?" Logan asks the smokin' hot blond. "You weren't followed, were you?"

The girl looks at him blankly. "Who exactly would follow me back? Ever recall a day when the Brotherhood got on their beat up old Jeep and chased us back to home base?"

"Point taken," the beast-like man says. "Still...I just can't get this feeling off my chest that something..."

He shakes his head. "Never mind, just go."

The girl and the drunk take the passengers out of the car and drag them to the Mansion. Holy shit, this place is huge. You can probably store my house in here fifty times, and I'm not exaggerating.

My spider senses tell me the defence of this place is incredible, but that's what my powers are for.

I can break in, and break out and they probably won't even notice.

* * *

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Oh, shit. "INTRUDER ALERT!

The first one to meet me is a kid who looks like he could be my older brother, wearing red sunglasses.

He's in his pyjamas and I am wearing my robber uniform, he isn't exactly prepared for a battle. He comes charging at me with the intent to do harm. I don't blame him, if I saw me breaking into my own house, I'd try the same trick.

Only I wouldn't shoot laser beams out of my eye to incapacitate.

That's just overkill.

"Damn it!" He talks into his headphone. "He is moving to fast, I can't get a lock on him. Call everyone down here. This guy is quick."

You better believe I am quick, slick like oil fluid, fast like lightning.

"Crap! Cyclops down! Cyclops down!"

My fist smashes his glasses and I smirk, but that is immediately cut off by the gigantic energy levels this guy puts out the next second.

Without his glasses this guy is like a giant laser gun. The beam of pure infrared energy is slicing through the ceiling like it is made of butter. I look to the ceiling and pull the fool out of the way as bricks, drywall, wood, and metal fall from above. Cyclops, at least I think that is what he is called, is heavy, but that isn't the issue.

The real problem lies in the fact that his laser beam is still active.

I put my fingers in front of his knocked out face and close his eyelids. If I wasn't careful I would have had my fingers fried to the bone, but that's what my spider senses are for. I put the guy over my shoulder, and run down the hall as the ceiling continues to collapse behind me.

Just when I think I see an exit, it's blocked by an incredibly gorgeous gothic girl, wearing a green blouse, black skirt, and heavy makeup. Her reddish brown hair has a white highlight at the front, while her greenish-blue eyes contain a heavy undertone of dark blue make up.

Personally, I could do without the make-up, but it's her call.

"Get out of my way!" I shout, trying to make it come out as a snarl.

It works because the girl looks too shaken to move.

* * *

**Marie**

Rogue

* * *

Rogue looked on in horror as the intruder carried an unconscious Scott over his shoulder, and ran at her in an incredibly fast speed.

His voice sounded almost Bronx, harsh, brutal, and to the point. She stood her ground, but couldn't stop trembling as she saw the man easily dodge the falling bricks and ash as if it were nothing. On top of that he had Scott! Her crush was this guy's hostage; she couldn't make a direct assault without hurting him.

But she couldn't just do nothing, she couldn't just let this man escape, who knows what reason he broke in, and if he was able to come into the Mansion without being detected for this long then he was bound to be ferocious.

Could she let one of the younger New Mutants handle him? Did she want him near the children?

No! She would have to suck it up, and hope Scott didn't get pissed off at her later.

"Come'n get me!" Marie (Rogue) shouted. "I' ma gonna bring ya down!" She charged.

* * *

**Peter **

Present

* * *

Great. Fantastic. This girl is a redneck.

Probably some country bumpkin with enough brain cells to keep awake, and not much else. Does she honestly think she can bring me down now that she's pulled off her gloves?

Whoever said 'Country Folk are Fast for Fighten' got'em right.

Better knock out this cow girl before she causes any trouble, and make sure not to make skin contact. There must be a reason why she suddenly took off her gloves just before she begins to fight.

Slinging Cyclops off my shoulder, I grab him by the legs and swing him like a bat. His head makes contact with the girl's chest and she flies twenty meters across the hall and continues to roll until she hits the wall.

I put Cyclops back on my shoulder, dodge another falling piece of ceiling, and run to help her-

-when my spider senses go off on a level that I've never felt before.

I ignore it for now and make a final leap down the collapsing hall and, can you believe it, the front door of the Mansion.

The problem is, I am not the only one at the front entrance.

"He…he, like, killed Rogue!" a girl shrieks. "Kurt, she's bleeding, I think he, like, busted open her head!"

No! I didn't mean to! She was in the way, hell, I probably saved her. What was she doing in a collapsing hallway?

Something lets out a violent scream and my spider senses tell me that I am about to die if I don't move out of the way.I flip back and stick to the wall, Cyclops still sticking on my shoulder, while looking down at the spot where I was just previously.

A blue smurf, with a tail almost twice my height, built like a powerful gymnast, is standing there with cold white eyes that look to be turning to slits.

"How dare vu 'urt Maria." His powerful blue muscles are expanding like a balloon, and I can see the veins on his head.

His three fingered claws are extending and there is a violent aura about him that screams 'Run you SOB! Run!'

"Everyvone, don't move. I have gots this," he says, in a very harsh Austro-Germen accent.

Then in a puff of smoke he vanishes and I flip over to another wall before he smashes a powerful fist there, breaking the drywall like crackers.

The blue fucker is strong. Too strong, can't let him catch me.

I try and move away again, but this time he lands a blow and I roll violently unto the ground. It's Cyclops fault, I can't move freely with him on my back, but I can't just drop him. He's what is holding everyone back from attacking. He must be loved, or must be some kind of leader, since these evil villains don't seem to want to hurt him.

"Kurt, you can't, like, do this alone." A short girl, wearing nylon pink pajamas, turns see-through, and runs towards me, only to vanish into the floor at the last second.

In an instant hands reach out to pull me into the ground, like the hands of a zombie, and I can hear her shout "I totally got him!"

Too bad all she got was a piece of my black costume, since I rip the fabric she grabs at the last minute as the fabric sinks into the ground. My victory is short lived as elf-boy teleports in front of me and tries to land a blow to my face, only to have my fist connect to his mouth.

This Yoda look-alike might be strong, but compared to the violent elastic potential stored in my reinforced muscles, he might as well be giving me love taps.

Unlike Rogue, I'm not gentle this time, he breaks through a wall, and then a second wall behind it.

I think I see his leg twitch once, twice, three times, and he falls unconscious.

The whole floor lets out a gasp, and my spider senses tell me: I. AM. FUCKED.

The hall of super villains age ten to twenty barrel down at me like some kind of meteor. I'm outnumbered. I might be outclassed. I'm at a huge disadvantage.

But I'm not outsmarted.

Peter Parker's greatest gift is not his powers, but his brain.

I pull Cyclops over my shoulder, point his head to my enemies and use my fingers to open his eyes. Instantly the hall is filled with screams of terror as these super powered monsters are running away from the red death ray that comes out of this idiot's eyes.

"Stay back!" I growl, trying to make myself sound impressive.

It probably comes out as a violent, if desperate. snarl. So what, I can live with that.

"Get out of my way, and no one needs to get hurt!" I say this while pointing the laser beam at the sky, letting it shatter through the Main Entrance ceiling, letting the chandeliers and light bulbs fall to the ground, while children and teens run away to escape its powerful collision.

"Everyone, calm down." I look away from the carnage to see a man in a wheel chair, assisted by two incredibly beautiful women.

On his left is a red headed teen who looks like she could be MJ's older sister, and on his right.

Damn, on his right is some kind of Exotic Porn star.

She's got long white hair, crystal blue eyes, flawless dark skin, a skin tight blue suit with a cape (yes, a fucking cape!), and a body most men would kill to hump. Hell, I'd kill just to grind up on her.

She's that hot.

The woman looks at me like I am some kind of ant she could crush underneath her foot, and I don't blame her.

There are holes in every part of my suit and I am covered in dust. Add to the fact that I am pointing a giant beam of man-made laser at a horde of screaming kids, while looking at her impressive set of tits, I can see why she might be slightly pissed.

"Professor Xavier, he's got Scott," the redhead shouts. "We have to get him back!"

Way to point the obvious, and thanks for giving me a name.

I glare at the old bald dude in the chair. So this is the famous Professor Xavier? The Master mind behind this operation, the big pimp, the kingpin of Bayville.

I have to say, I'm not impressed, jealous that he's got two beautiful woman warming his bed, but I'm not impressed.

I look at my Scott-gun, look at the good Professor, and smile underneath my mask.

* * *

**Charles**

Dr. X

* * *

Xavier hated being handicapped. It took a long time to get to places, especially on a wheel chair. Without Storm and Jean's help he would have had to press his 'go forward button' and he would rather die than have one of his students see him push it.

Fortunately, Storm and Jean Grey were always at hand, so not a single person had yet to see him move the wheel chair on his own.

"Storm, Jean, don't move. We must handle this with great care." Professor Xavier used his power to reach into the intruder's mind and was shocked that it screamed 'Villains! Villains the lot of you! Evil organization! Must warn police!'

"Charles, what's wrong?" Storm asked, tilting her exotic head, getting a better view of his sweating face. "What did you read from that man?"

"That…that is a boy…Storm…he thinks we are some kind of evil organization." Charles mentally commanded everyone in the Hall to cease striking the boy, and they stopped for a second.

"This is all some kind of misunderstanding. I am sure if we talk with him, we can find a peaceful solution-,"

A laser beam suddenly hit his chair, sending it crashing against the wall, with him in it.

* * *

**Orora**

Storm

* * *

Storm, Miss Monroe, watched in horror as her oldest friend and mentor was tossed aside. Neither she nor Jean had time to react with the beam. It just came too fast, at exactly the same time Xavier disarmed all his students.

"No!" she screamed, trying not to watch. "Charles!"

Her friend's bald head impacted against the concrete wall, and his body immediately crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

His wheel chair shattered to bits, while his legs were spread eagled on the floor.

From his position on the dusty floor, the good Professor had enough time to look up, whisper, "Don't be hasty, young man," and fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Peter**

Present

* * *

'Holy shit! I just wanted to destroy his wheel chair! Not KO him in front of his minions.'

For a fraction of a second nothing happens. The entire Entrance was silent. You could probably hear a pin drop if you wanted to. I felt my spider senses go up through the roof, something was coming, something big, it was almost here, and, when it arrived, I would die.

"Chuck! You fucken' murderer, I am going to kill yourraaaa!" Logan, the muscle bound thug, came charging down the stairs, three metal claws extended. Everyone seemed to be getting out of the way as he came sprinting down the second floor, until he made a powerful leap and landed in front of me.

Right before I directed the laser to the front of his chest, flinging him through one, two, three, four, and five, holes on the wall.

Like hell I am going to fight one on one against a guy who looks like a million levels of badass.

"He killed the Professor!" A giant metallic man shouted. "I vill bring vu down!"

"Colossus, no! He's still got Scott…"

That is right. I still have my light saber…

Oh shit. Cyclops is out of juice.

His beam is dying down.

And Colossus is running towards me like that giant boulder in Indiana Jones.

Only one thing to do. "I hope god will forgive me."

I push Cyclops's eyes open to the max and direct a concentrated blast to the metal giant, flinging him into the ceiling.

While he is still there I web him with rope, and put a long polymeristic end to it.

"Hey, you! Boom Boom!" I shout.

I look at the only girl in the crowd, who I know the name of, and toss her Scott. She screams but manages to catch the red haired boy, if barely. I turn back to the dropping Colossus and send a thick string of spider-web at him.

And use him like a wrecking ball as I swing him with my rope in a wide arc, knocking half the people in the hall like pinballs. They are sent flying through windows, walls, chairs, sofas, you name it, we got a deal for you! Some of them get up, most of them don't, but the ones who do get up are out for blood.

Particularly mine.

* * *

I no longer have a hostage, so they don't have to hold back, and I realize that is exactly what was going to go down when the girl from earlier tries to pull my leg into the ground with her. With a jet of powerful potential energy, my muscle propels my foot off the ground and shatters the floor as it comes out.

Before the girl could get a second shot, a beam of ice comes my way. I move out, and a beam of fire follows.

I flip in mid-air as a hundred spikes made of bone like material fall from the sky, and try not to scream as most of them impale my side.

"I got him!" The bone guy shouts. Yuck! The dude's a monster. I've never seen something so ugly in my life. He's literally made of bones! "Bobby! Amara! Now is your chance!"

I land on the ceiling, the parts that don't have laser beam holes, and run across it, upside down, while trying to dodge fire, ice, and bones. It sounds like something out of hell, but now is not the time to get biblical.

I run for a beam hole big enough for me to crawl out of, when a she-werewolf tries to tackle me by leaping into the air. I give her a vicious kick on her head and watch in satisfaction as she slams to the ground.

I can't celebrate since a hall of explosions blinds my ability to hear.

I see a dozen sparks of yellow balls fly into the air, and my spider senses are telling me that its about to explode. I run on the ceiling, in the opposite direction, and get nicked by shrapnels of ice, and barely manage to remain uncooked as a dragon made of fire comes my way.

"Keep at it guys, and someone free P-man from the web, that means you Amara!" This is said by the she-wolf. "I'll keep him busy."

The pain from the earlier spike is imparing my ability to move and the thawing ice needles are opening up spots for blood to come out. I can't keep this up for long. I can already feel my muscles weakening.

This is why I hate bad guys! They are powerful, they are strong, and they usually have the good guys outnumbered 2 to 1.

Right now I'm at 5 to 1, and I still don't see that girl who can travel through walls.

"Miss me?" A voice says from behind me. "You totally did!"

This time I let the girl pull me just a bit into the wall, then I feel it, for a fraction I feel it! I grab onto her solid shoulder and snap it like a twig.

The girl screams and immediately falls from the ceiling and unto the floor.

Fuck saving her, I hope she falls to the ground and dies!

"Bobby! Save Kitty!"

The ice boy manages to create a bed of ice that breaks her fall, which doesn't make any sense to me since ice could be just as hard as concrete, but this is Xavier's school for retarded super villains, so I'm not surprised.

"Amara, are you done getting Colossus out? For god's sakes it's just webbing!"

"It's non-flammable!" she, the coca skinned south American, screams. "Someone slice it open!"

That doesn't make any sense. I'm pretty sure the web can be burned with fire. There're metalloid properties in the polymers that make the web but it isn't that strong…

…unless her flames get weaker the more times she uses them.

So that's it. These guys have powers, but the more times they use it, the weaker it gets. It doesn't come instinctively to them; they have yet to control it!

Of course, wear them out!

"Web-head, don't turn your back on me!" the she-wolf says. "Might find a leg a miss."

I just realize something, she's got an Irish accent. Sexy, real sexy, but she'd be even more sexy if she wasn't covered in hair.

"Rhaine, look out behind you!" A ball of explosive energy meant for me impacts on the back of her head, sending her falling to the ground in a gigantic thud.

Dust rises, and I smile seeing her broken form crying, holding her gashed shoulder.

Four more to go.

"Bub, you are seriously asking for it," someone says, I turn around and my spider senses go violent again.

No, no, no, no! I thought I took care of him.

Out of the wall comes the muscle bound man, his hair looking like a porcupine, his fangs like razors. His eyes tell me that he's going to sink those claws into my chest, and I know that I probably won't survive if he does.

He turns his face to something, and , to my horror, I see that the Tin man is ready for round two.

"P-man, you and me, we take this guy." He points to the rest of them. "Get organized. Alpha formation, now!"

The team gets into some kind of organizational unit and spreads out. Boom Boom looks shaken that she's hurt the wolf-girl, and Bobby looks like he is about to pass out.

The Amara girl's flames don't look so hot, and most of the others are unconscious or badly hurt.

Me? I am dying.

Blood is coating the bottom of my legs. I've lost so much of it straining to avoid their attacks. Parts of my body have been scorched and I can barely see out of my left eye.

I glare at bone boy, who smirks at my direction and sends another spike at me.

I want to wipe that smile off his face, oh how I do, and before the night is done I'll find a way to do just that.

"Bring it." I growl, making my voice sound menacing. It seems to have the right affect since bone-boy doesn't look so confident.

"Enough!" Logan yells. "I can't believe this shit! I've trained you! I've trained each and every one of you, but when the situation calls for it, you fall apart!"

His snarl is furious, far more than my own. I have a feeling that when I am out of here he's going to take his rage out on these brats. Poor brats, Xavier is one evil hardcore deviant to make this beast-man in charge of them.

He looks like the type to be into hardcore bondage, the dominant type, and the girls around are probably his victims.

Man, I have to get my head out of the gutter.

"I think I am going to…close my eyes..for just a bit…" Bobby falls to the ground, and passes out.

Good that's three down.

"Bobby, what the hell..you.." Amara soon follows.

Thank god for elementals.

Once they are out of juice, it's only a matter of time before their bodies soon follow. Add to the fact that they were already injured from earlier it's no surprise that they don't have the energy to continue fighting.

Come to think of it, most of the guys I fought today looked like they had already been on a scrape tonight.

That or they were in their Pajamas.

I almost feel like the bad guy, coming in for the ambush. "Get him!" Logan screams.

Almost.

I run down the wall, right to the huge Prick, catching a spike he throws my way, and stab him with it.

He lets out a scream and falls to the ground. I flip over Logan as he tries to slash me, and he puts his metal claws through the boy's chest.

"Kid, I am so sorry! You okay?" He grabs onto the falling boy, who has tears in his eyes. "P-man, take care of spider-freak, I have to bring Evan to the sick bay!"

He puts the kid over his shoulder and runs.

Weird, it almost looks like he gives a shit about the kid's health.

Do bad guys usually care about other bad guys? Hmm, this needs further research.

"So it's just you and me." Tin Man is walking as cool as he pleases, like I didn't just kick his ass. I want to do the same, but I can barely stand. The spike I caught was sharp, both of my hands are bleeding.

"Alright. It's just you and me, big guy." I stand as tall as I can. Well as tall as you can be when you're 5'4, and limp towards him. For a second he looks like he doesn't want to fight.

"…Are vu okay?" He points to my shoulder. There is a huge chunk missing. "Vour shoulder, I can zee za vone.."

"I am fine," I say, through gritted teeth. "Let's get this over with so I can call the police. This Crime operation is going to be shut down by tomorrow night, I promise you!"

The giant looks surprised. "Ve are not zee bad guys. Vhat are vu talking avout?"

Yeah, like I haven't heard that before.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

My hands can't stop shaking. Something else is coming. This one is worse than Logan!

This one guarantees pain, this one guarantees death! Who the hell can it be?

I turn around to see the giant doors of the side corridor open, and try not to drool.

.

* * *

**Jean**

Jean Grey

* * *

Jean and Storm had finally evacuated everyone who did not have full control of their powers. Jean had gotten Xavier to the sick bay, while Storm oversaw the children. The two of them wanted to be in the action, but knew that the safety of the students came first.

Right now, with everyone out of harms way, they could finally unleash their true might without worrying about the full consequences.

"Miss Munroe, do I have to hold back?" Jean asked. "He..almost killed Scott. I can't just let that slide."

Miss Munroe looked at her frostily. "Jean, control yourself. Do you think I am happy about our situation? Do you not think I want revenge for what he did to Charles?...and where is Logan?"

She paused. "The brawny man has super healing, that blast should not have affected him that badly"

"He's probably getting the others to the sick bay, he's really a big softy underneath," Jean said, smiling. "He was really worried about the New Mutants earlier."

"I think our worries should be directed to that man." Storm put her hands up in the air, and tried not to let it shake.

Another reason why she couldn't fight up until now was her claustrophobia. When she was riled up, she couldn't control her powers and everyone would suffer for it.

How the black spider knew her weakness, she had no idea.

She would have to find out later, if he remained alive after her attack that is.

"I agree," Jean said, her voice matching Storm's coldness. "He's going to pay."

She put her hands on her head, and used her powers to float Bobby, and Amara. It looked like Boom Boom was going to take care of Rhaine. "What about Colossus?"

Storm sighed. "Our attacks will not work well with his. Let him weaken the spider. We'll move in for the kill."

Her eyes narrowed. "Let me put this in his favor."

Storm raised up her hands and soon the temperature of the room dropped to near zero.

* * *

**Colossus**

Piotr

* * *

Colossus smiled at his shaking opponent. The metal Russian was used to fighting in the cold, it was like back in the home country.

In an instant his fist came down on his tiny opponent, only to have his own power used against him, as he was flipped over on his back.

He tried to get up, but had his throat stomped on by the smaller man's foot, or at least he thought it was a man.

Now that he looked at him more closely the person looked no older than thirteen, fourteen at best. The part of his mask that was charred showed fragments of red hair, and bony cheekbones, as if the boy didn't get enough food.

The man threw a hand out to swipe the black figure, but found his hand's momentum used against him to flip him to the side. The giant was confused how the smaller man kept doing this, it was as if the boy had some kind of super strength that was at least ten times greater than what his body implied.

That theory was proven as he was tossed into the air and stuck onto the wall.

* * *

**Peter**

Present

* * *

I think I broke my arm punching that guy. Tossing him to the ceiling severed several bones in my arms and I don't think I will be able to use it for another week. I turn around, defeated, and almost broken to the two last opponents.

Which, I am happy to say, are the two hot chicks from earlier.

How did I know that Xavier's sex kittens were going to be the last boss to my escape? Yeesh. This is like the ending to those Ninja Anime Harry always made me watch.

"Ready, girls!" I snarl. "For the fight of your life?"

The girls have nothing to say to me. In an instant the ground beneath me turns to particles as I am flung into the air, and unto a wall. I try to get away, but something invisible is keeping me up. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Then, to make matters worse, I hear thunder, and I see clouds. Bolts are appearing around me, and one of them manages to strike my arm. The electric currents are almost enough to make me pass out, and I know that the next time it hits, I am not going to wake up, ever.

As I hang on the wall, glued there through a powerful psychic force, I look at the person doing this.

There, the redhead.

Using as much strength as I can manage I open up all the pores on my endocrine webshooting glands, and point it at the girl. Blood spews from the sheer force, as it comes out of my skin, and bursts a few muscles, but it is worth it.

Oh how it is worth it.

The bloody ball of web impacts the girl's head like a bullet.

And right into her right eye.

* * *

**Tabitha**

Boom Boom

* * *

Boom Boom ran to Jean, who was moaning, while clutching her eye.

"Are you alright, did the web penetrate?" Boom Boom opened the red-head's lids and sighed in relief. "Thank god."

She turned to Storm whose body was shaking.

"Miss Munroe, what's wrong?" The blond looked to where the white-haired woman pointed. "Yeah, the ceiling is collapsing, so what?"

Then something clicked. "Oh, no. You have a fear of…let's get you out of hear before you."

Then Miss Munroe snapped.

* * *

**Peter**

Present

* * *

Holy Mother of Galactus!

Boobzillla just went berserk and rained lightning down on everything. She's gone ape-shit crazy, not bat shit, pure, epic ape-shit!

"Storm, what the hell? You are going to bring this whole place down to the ground!" I turn to see Logan, running towards the group of bastard, I hate him so much. "Stay out of the battle if you can't handle your claustrophobia!"

Claustrophobia?

And she stuck around to fight.

Brave, that's seriously brave. I have to admire this sex kitten. Xavier's hookers may have bad taste, but they got balls, I'll give'em that.

Taking a powerful pose, I walk towards them.

I have to make this stick.

I have to make this work.

I have to let them know who the real super villain of this city is, even if I'm not really a bad guy.

* * *

**Logan**

Wolverine

* * *

"Let this be a lesson to you. Don't commit crime. Not in my territory. And.." The short man in front of Logan growled. "Don't. Mess. With. The. Spider. Man."

Before Logan could make a strike the short man took a leap into the air and blasted through the ceiling like a torpedo. Logan looked at the damage around him and growled. They'd been had. They'd been defeated.

This new Mutant, the Spider, had totally decimated them.

It was like he knew when they were going to strike, knew their weaknesses.

"Jean, get storm into the bay." Logan tried to get a trace on the Spider and found that he couldn't get a scent due to all the chemicals and rubble in the air. "Horse shit!"

"We'll be ready for him, next time." Storm's eyes were full of lightning. "Next time, we won't' fight to incapacitate."

Jean nodded, her cold green eyes hardened. "We'll fight to kill.

* * *

Eddie Brock, a tall pimply kid, with braces, tried not to cry.

He had just finished up college and tried to get a job in the Bugle. They wouldn't have him. They said his articles didn't have enough 'flavour.' Meaning he didn't put enough lies. If you wanted to sell papers you had to embellish and exaggerate the facts.

Eddie wasn't stupid, he could do just that, but he wanted to try his luck at a legit job.

He grew up in the Bronx New York and the people there were cold to the bone, with hearts colder than the deepest part of the Tundra. Getting shot was the least of your worries where he came from.

The only decent guy he'd ever met in his neighbourhood was a dorky kid named Peter Parker, and even Parker was gone.

He'd gotten a temporary Camera Man job for the BayvilleTimes, but this wasn't what he wanted to do.

He wanted to be a real reporter. Report real news, not film this lousy bitch, Lois Lane, who almost never told the truth when it came to her reports.

Still, a job was a job and it put food on the table.

Getting ready to leave for the early shift to record the early morning traffic, he heard a giant explosion. Being the nosy person he was, he decided to follow it. He still had a few minutes before he had to leave. He revved up his car and went to the action, and arrived, to his astonishment, at Xavier Mansion.

"What…did a meteor fall on this Manor?" Everything had been totalled.

It looked like someone had gotten past the security system by thrashing it.

He walked past the broken gates, and to the location of the giant Mansion, which looked totally totalled.

Then he saw him.

He saw a short man, wearing a black uniform, with slashes on his chest that looked like a carving of a spider, walk out from the ashes.

He looked like some kind of Super Villain God!

Behind him were bodies upon bodies. Guard dogs lay battered, machines scattered, and the whole Mansion behind him was on fire. In the background there was a giant storm, and the area around him was covered in spikes, and frost.

Eddie Brock couldn't believe his eyes. He pulled out his camcorder and started recording.

"The Spiderman." His hands were shaking. "Bayville's Ultimate Super villain."

* * *

"Hulk's balls! Peter, what happened to you?"

Uncle Ben barely had time to catch his nephew before he fell into his arms, shivering, shaking, trembling, crying, wailing, and then going unconscious. Whatever happened must have been incredibly bad. He carried his nephew over his shoulder and walked up the steps.

He placed Peter on the bed, and closed the door. Afterwards, the old man closed his fists.

He looked out the window with fire in his eyes. "Whoever did this will pay."

He walked to the closet, pulled out a Louisville slugger, and walked out of the house.

* * *

**Peter**

* * *

Back in his bed Peter dreamt of revenge. Tomorrow was the first day of class, tomorrow he would meet those freaks, and tomorrow he was going to make them pay.

"Or my name isn't Peter Parker," he mumbled, clutching shoulders, seething with pain and anger.

* * *

Please Review: I've decided to write an Spiderman/X-Men Evolution crossover fic in the future. I've gotten enough reviews to warrant at least a three chapter fic, which I'm known for. It will be the same as this, only with more comedy, rudeness, and violence. Expect it to be up within the next few months. I've only got two fics left to complete. Adult Arts and A Mother's Touch, and I'll be home free.


End file.
